Hot Lunch Jam
by crimsonmaz
Summary: A series of scenes which occur during or around lunch time at SGH - hence the title - concerning certain events that occurred in 6x17. Rated M for Chapter 2, which is full of smutty C/O goodness.
1. Three's Company

_Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its characters are the intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes and Co._

_A/N: This is what happens when there's a hiatus and I let my imagination take over._

* * *

"So, it's a definite. Mark's got his eye on Teddy now." Meredith and Cristina were eating lunch at the hospital cafeteria.

"Seriously?" Cristina looked slightly shocked by the news. Only slightly, since Mark's reputation preceded him and maybe it wasn't that much of a surprise after all. Except it was Teddy.

Teddy with the birds on her scrub cap, the deer in her backyard and the whole unrequited Bridges of Madison County love story with Owen; you could almost see the litter of kids running around the house in her eyes already.

When Cristina had first heard about it, she'd quickly passed it off as a bit of a joke. Apparently, it wasn't.

"Yup, I saw it with my own two eyes and Alex said he saw Mark get all serious-relationshippy when he asked her out to lunch."

"Lunch? Huh." Cristina started swivelling her head around as if she was looking for something, her lips pursed around the plastic spoon stuck in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Meredith looked amused at her friend's weird antics.

"Trying to see where the flying pigs are."

Their collective giggles were overheard by Alex as he walked towards their table, sandwich in one hand, drink in the other. "What's so funny?" He swung moodily into his chair. Alex was just a little more grumpy than usual these days.

"The man whore and Snow White trying to make nice, that's what."

"Cristina!" But even Meredith couldn't wipe the grin from her face upon hearing her best friend's sharp wit come to play.

"Guy's moving on, so what?" Alex was eating his sandwich with his usual less-than-impeccable table manners. The twisted sisters looked at him with their customary expressions of mild disgust.

"So what? So Sloan isn't exactly what I pictured to be Teddy's type, that's what." Cristina bit loudly into a crisp, punctuating her point.

"People _can_ change Cristina." Meredith interjected.

"Yeah, Yang, we can't _all_ be robots." Alex remarked with a smirk.

Looking a little put out, Cristina folded her arms defensively, "Hey! Could we stay on the topic please?"

"Fine, whatever, I'm just saying the man's getting older, maybe he's thinking that he needs to settle down." Shrugging, Alex proceeded to slurp the last of his drink through a straw with considerable noise.

Cristina stared at Alex disbelievingly, leaning forward on the table and tilting her head in his direction as if she had found it hard to hear him the first time.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Mer, is it just me or has Karev gotten a bit soft since Iz-"

"Dude, shut up about her already. She's gone, end of story."

Now it was Alex folding his arms against his chest in a defensive pose, the slight pucker perpetually evident on his forehead turning into a full blown frown. With a sigh, Cristina leaned back against her chair, while Meredith nervously bit at the inside of her lower lip as she watched on.

The three of them sat in awkward silence for several seconds. Izzie's presence, or lack thereof, was still a taboo subject to bring up in front of Alex, even if it was only in jest. Cristina, who never had any qualms about saying exactly what she liked, actually felt a little bad for once.

"Look Alex, I didn't mean-"

"Whatever. Just stop talking about her in front of me."

"Okay." With that affirmative, Cristina resumed eating her lunch.

Meredith, in a bid to steer the conversation elsewhere and break the silence, decided it was her turn to pipe in. "So, how's Lexie?"

"How should I know? It's not like we're going out."

"You sleep together!"

"So? It's sex, end of story."

"You like saying that a lot, huh?" Cristina remarked around a mouthful of salad.

Alex gave her a look and she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine," she went on, "Lexipedia doesn't seem like her chirpy little self lately, though."

"She's fine, probably just feeling a little...under the weather." Meredith remembered Lexie's breakdown in the bathroom when she'd heard about Mark moving on. No one else had to know about that. Cristina seemed unnaturally attuned to the fact though.

"And it's got nothing to do with Sloan getting his groove on with Teddy?" A cynical brow rose at Meredith's blatant, and rather unsuccessful, attempt to cover up the truth.

The two best friends exchanged looks; Meredith's telling Cristina's not to pursue the issue further. Not right now anyway.

"You guys are boring me with your girl talk. I'm gonna go see if anyone needs me for surgeries." Alex growled, standing up.

"Touchy that one," Cristina remarked, pulling a face at Alex's retreating back, "I guess even Lexipedia sex isn't helping."

Meredith had to smile a little at Cristina's sauciness – it was just Cristina, even if deep down she did care a little more than she let on. "Everyone gets twisty sometimes."

"That's almost true. Except, you know, the Mrs. Married Happy Shepherd you."

Hearing the use of her current moniker made Meredith giggle. She was even getting okay with the addendum of Shepherd now. "Wasn't always that way, wasn't that way for a long time."

"Yeah I know. I _was_ there." Cristina nodded as she sipped thoughtfully on her drink, "Glad it finally worked out."

Although she'd never admit it, Meredith was pleasantly surprised to hear those words coming out of Cristina's mouth.

They shared a conspiratorial grin before they parted ways, Cristina yet again on Teddy's service and Meredith on Bailey's.


	2. Anything Can Happen on the Vent

_Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its characters are the intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes and Co._

_A/N: My first real attempt at smut, I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Special thanks to Aly (supershipper) for being the awesome beta that she is! :3_

_

* * *

  
_

They were meant to be at lunch with the others, but Owen and Cristina were in the vent room for a little alone time. It had been a while since the vent had been the scene of one of their sexual escapades.

As Owen trailed kisses down Cristina's neck, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his red hair while she mulled over her thoughts. "What do you think about this Sloan and Teddy thing?"

Owen ceased his ministrations abruptly with a groan of disbelief. "Why are you talking about Sloan and Teddy _right now_?"

She shrugged nonchalantly as she looked into his heated, blue eyes. It was obvious that Owen was much more interested in other things at the moment; especially if his roving hands and the telltale nudge at her belly were anything to go by. "I don't know. It kind of bugs me for some reason."

"It...bugs _you_?" An incredulous chuckle left his lips at Cristina's admission. He almost wanted to recount the moment he had had with Meredith to her, but decided against it. Sometimes women had a funny way of misunderstanding anything and everything you said and did.

"Yeah, it kinda does. What, it doesn't bother _you_ at all?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

He looked down into her dark, brown eyes and felt like he could drown in the sincerity of the concern he saw there. With Cristina, there was always a surprise around the corner, another aspect of her to discover and love her all the more for.

Planting a soft, open-mouthed kiss on her parted lips, he whispered "I love you, you know that?"

"O-kay."

"Okay?" He traced his thumb around her lips, mesmerised by the pink tip of her tongue poking out through a corner of her mouth, the way it did when she was a little puzzled by something.

"That came out of nowhere."

"I can't tell you I love you now?"

"No. I mean, of course you can, but that was so...random."

"Then you want me to, uh, announce the reason I'm saying it, every time I say it, before I say it?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean...ugh, never mind. Just kiss me."

Chuckling softly, he leaned his forehead against hers, his desire-darkened eyes penetrating her with their gaze.

"I thought you'd never ask," he breathed against her mouth.

Capturing her lips with his, Owen cradled her face in one hand while the other cupped the top of Cristina's left thigh, urging her to draw her legs up and around his hips. Using the wall to support her body so he could free his hands, he ravished her mouth with his tongue while caressing the sinuous planes of her body under her scrubs.

When she felt the calloused pads of his thumbs work their way under her bra and brush over her nipples, Cristina gasped against Owen's mouth, her eyes bursting open with astonishment. It almost felt like she had been struck by lightning. They'd had sex before, and plenty of it, but this...this was a new feeling – and she liked it.

Owen swallowed Cristina's muffled moan, felt her nipples harden instantly under his subtle touch, and knew that the bonds of his restraint were starting to crumble. With an almost animalistic growl, he tore his lips away from hers, thrusting his hips roughly against her belly to hold her in place as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and discarded it in the blink of an eye.

There was a shift in their lovemaking, initial tenderness giving way to primal need. He suddenly felt the urge to possess her body, to possess her entire essence, to stake a claim on what was his. Who cared if anyone else had a doubt about how he felt; he knew and so did Cristina - _that_ was all that mattered.

For a moment, he surveyed the beauty of her plain, cotton bra moulded around her small, shapely breasts. His gaze burned a trail upwards toward her delicate collarbone and, finally, to the elegant curve of her neck. That beautiful neck he had imagined kissing, caressing...possessing for so long.

Owen gently pushed at Cristina's jaw with a thumb and forefinger, urging her to tilt her head upwards so he could have better access to her neck. She was feverish with lust as she felt his hot mouth leave a burning trail of moisture leading from her heaving chest to her jaw. Then he began to suckle on the sensitive place just below her ear, the pressure intensifying until she knew that he had left his mark.

Trailing butterfly kisses across her cheek, Owen's lips found their way back to Cristina's, kissing her with bruising force as his hands deftly undid the clasp of her bra. He let the scrap of cotton fall to the floor as he cupped a breast in one hand, the bold strokes of his thumb causing involuntary whimpers to resonate from his lover. His eyes never left her face; watching the woman he loved writhe in ecstasy under his touch was never something he wanted to miss.

Easing the pressure of his hips against hers, Owen grasped her buttocks and pushed away from the wall, prompting Cristina to release her legs from around his hips and slide back down to the floor. He pulled his dark blue scrubs hastily over his head and laid it down on the ground, coaxing her to lie back onto it.

Covering her body with his, he rested his weight on his forearms as he gently brushed an errant curl out of Cristina's face. It was intoxicating the way her luxuriant, dark tresses fanned around her face; the way her dark, molten eyes blazed passionately into his. Owen felt tiny prickles of electricity race across the places where their naked skin touched.

Tracing the flat of his palm down her side, his hand came to rest at her hip, his thumb hooking at the waistband of her pants. Cristina covered his hand with one of her own, pushing at it with gentle urgency, her eyes flashing with a wordless request. Owen had to smile at her usual impatience but, he had to admit, he wasn't exactly a patient man at times like these either.

He kissed her again, deep and drugging, his tongue exploring all the sensuous curves of her mouth, both his hands at her hips now, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her buttocks as he pushed down her pants, along with the white cotton panties she wore.

Cristina's small, agile hands had found their way to the drawstring of Owen's pants. She took a moment to rub a hand over the hardness of his erection through the thin material, earning her a satisfying growl of frustration and the exquisite pain of his hands clutching hard at her hips. Not wanting to prolong the torture for either of them, she made quick work of removing his pants and boxer briefs until they both lay completely naked, skin glistening with sweat.

Reluctantly pulling away from their kiss, Owen took another moment to rest his forehead against hers, to look into her eyes, so open and trusting, so full of need, so full of love - for him. He hoped she could see the same in his.

She stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked at his upper lip, surprising him, and he saw her smile, the rare and beautiful smile few people had been privy to. He chuckled at the playful look in her eyes, which quickly turned serious as she felt his finger gently flick over and then firmly stroke her clitoris.

Owen kept his eyes riveted on hers as he felt her body arch up against his with every stroke of his finger. She was trying so hard to suppress the moans that were threatening to spill from her lips, her whole body taut against his, her hands gripping at the muscles of his shoulders.

When an involuntary gasp rushed out of Cristina, Owen took the opportunity to remove his finger and thrust quickly and deeply into her, catching the little scream she exhaled as he covered her mouth with his once more. Feeling the tight, wet walls of her core around him, he felt his self-control slipping and he began thrusting into her with abandon, growls of pleasure vibrating from his chest.

He heard and felt her moan into his mouth with every movement of his hips. Her nimble tongue duelled zealously with his and, capturing it between his teeth, he began sucking on it like candy while his hands plunged into the softness of her hair, holding her head still while he plundered her mouth, leaving her breathless but begging for more.

Cristina raised her legs to wrap around Owen's back, letting him drive deeper into her. Her hands were tangled in his hair, her lips hungrily devoured his, not wanting to break contact for even a second. She could vaguely feel the metal of the vent imprint marks into her ass again, but she really couldn't give a shit right now. She'd deal with it after the mind-blowing sex was over.

Feeling himself getting close to the edge, Owen began pounding harder and faster into Cristina, drawing from her screams of ecstasy as she too felt the throes of orgasm begin. Lowering a hand to where their bodies were joined, he rubbed her clit firmly with his thumb and relished in the involuntary scream of release that escaped her throat as he pushed her over the edge.

As climax rippled through Cristina's body, the walls of her pussy clenched tightly around Owen's cock and there was little he could do to stop his body from joining in on the onslaught of pleasure. He buried his face in her hair and bit into her shoulder as he came, muffling his own cries of passion.

After their bodies had calmed, they lay there for a while in a tangle of limbs, staring into each other's eyes. Owen brushed the stray curls away from Cristina's face, his thumb smoothing over a flushed cheek. Her dark, inscrutable eyes stared intensely at his face, taking in the strong features of his brow, his cheekbones, his jaw; as if she was committing it all to memory. A burst of air came rushing up the vent, the steam surrounding them giving the moment an ethereal air.

The vent was out of space and out of time. Anything could happen on the vent; and it did.

When they were dressed, they shared an invariably chaste kiss before parting to their respective duties. Turning away, Owen smiled a secret smile, satisfied at the vision of the mark he had left on that sweet spot below her ear.

Watching him depart, a wistful smile crossed Cristina's face. The sex was as great as ever but, more importantly, things between her and Owen were in a good place now. She was a little scared of how deeply in love she was with this man, but she'd try not to think about it too much.

Gingerly patting at her backside, she winced a little at the pain. Lexipedia's voice wafted into her mind - it probably really was going to blister this time. Owen would just have to make it up to her later Cristina decided, as she paged Meredith and shuffled off to find her.


	3. A Little Bit of Bromance

_Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its characters are the intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes and Co._

_A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but I think I might have one more chapter left in me for this story. _

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Aly (supershipper) for her usual awesomeness :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Teddy and Cristina were both updating the charts of their respective patients at the nurses' station. A salad on rye sandwich sat by Teddy's elbow as she scribbled in the details; she was due for a lunch break after she was done. Cristina looked thoughtfully at her mentor, the wheels in her brain still turning at the recent development between her cardio god and the, supposedly, converted man whore.

"What is it Cristina?" Teddy interrupted her thoughts without looking up.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can feel you boring a hole into my skull."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just, uh, thinking."

"About?"

"Just, whatever. You know, stuff."

Brows raised in scepticism, Teddy paused to look up at the studied pose of preoccupation her student was assuming. When Cristina got vague and talked too quickly, it usually meant she was up to some sort of mischief.

"O-kay," Teddy signed off, giving Cristina a look of mock suspicion as the brunette glanced up to watch her leave, "I'm on lunch. Page me if you need to."

When Teddy was out of sight, Cristina went back to completing her chart. As if by providence, Mark Sloan suddenly appeared with a chart of his own. Her gaze now turned on his salt and pepper head.

Feeling the prickling sensation of being watched, Mark looked up with brows furrowed and met the inquisitive stare of Cristina Yang. He'd never admit it to anyone, but sometimes she could intimidate even him. Maybe that was why his _charm_ didn't work on her.

"Yang, don't you have anything better to do than admire my good looks?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

There was that laugh in her voice, the same one he'd heard when she laughed in the face of his attempts to seduce her. It brought back the humiliating memories, and Mark Sloan did not like to be humiliated; especially not when it concerned his sexual prowess.

"Never mind," he grumbled at her, "Just go find something better to do than eyeball me."

"Yes sir." Her giggles lingered as she walked away with her chart, the sound grating on his nerves. Trying to get into her pants was one thing Derek would never be able to coerce him into doing again, single malt whiskey or not.

"Dr. Sloan." Of course, Hunt was another good reason not to mess with Cristina Yang anymore. The guy was a no-nonsense, ex-army meatballer. You didn't want to get tangled up with that.

"Dr Hunt."

After Owen's little show of protectiveness over Teddy, things had been a little awkward between him and Mark. The tension between them was as thick as butter while they stood completing their charts, side by side.

Of course, it was Owen who broke the ice first. "Look, about what I said the other day, Teddy's my friend. I was just looking out for her."

Mark saw the guilelessness in Owen's blue eyes as he turned to acknowledge the underlying apology in his words, and he knew that the guy was right. Everyone knew his reputation, hell even he knew it, and it would be pretty pointless to deny at this point.

"I know that I've got a reputation around here. Point is, I'm trying to change that. So, maybe you'll try giving me some benefit of the doubt while I haven't done anything to screw it up?"

A smile tugged at Owen's cheek as he sensed the earnestness in Mark's speech and saw the serious expression on his face during its delivery. He was all about giving people chances; he'd gotten his fair share of them too after all.

"Okay," he acceded, holding his hand out as a sign of peace, "I'll do that."

As they shook hands, Mark couldn't help but smile at how easily they had worked things out. Hunt was alright. A bit of a hot-head, but he was a stand-up guy.

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled," Mark nodded at Owen as he left to go to surgery, acknowledging him with a parting "Hunt."

"What was that all about?"

Owen jumped, imperceptibly, at the seemingly bodiless voice that came from somewhere behind him. Turning around, he saw her looking inquisitively at him.

"Cristina, I thought you were supposed to be, uh, recovering in the on-call room?" He looked pointedly down towards her girl parts.

"Eh, I got bored," she shrugged, "So what were you talking to Sloan about?"

"Just," Owen searched his mind for something plausible, "Guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?" She raised a perfectly arched brow doubtfully.

"Yup, guy stuff." He put on his most innocent expression.

"Uh huh," Cristina was still not buying it, but she'd let it slide. For now.

"I gotta go back to the pit, there's a car crash victim a couple minutes out."

"See ya." Cristina mumbled, waving a hand at him as she turned away to focus on something she was reading.

She was caught by surprise when Owen spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her for a second, "See ya."

Biting on her lip to suppress the huge grin she felt coming, Cristina's gaze lingered on Owen's broad back as he walked off in the direction of the pit, before she too walked off to check on her patient.


	4. Nothing Compares 2 U

_Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its characters are the intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes and Co._

_Special thanks to my fabulous beta Aly (supershipper) for her awesome dedication to my stories :)_

_I'd also like to thank all my reviewers, I appreciate all the feedback, so this last chapter is for you!_

_

* * *

_

As he began to stir from sleep, Owen was caught a little unawares when his outstretched hand touched warm flesh; _bare_, warm flesh at that. With his head still a little hazy and his vision blurred in the semi-darkness of dawn, he found himself a little confused. He hadn't expected Cristina to be home so soon.

Never one to miss the rare opportunity a disruption in one's schedule presented, however, he edged closer towards her sleeping form. She was on her side and facing away from him, partially curled up in the foetal position. The hand that had barely grazed her skin now scrambled for purchase, reaching around so that his palm rested firmly against the exposed flesh of her belly where her t-shirt had ridden up.

A soft, vaguely irritated, moan emerged from his slumbering lover. Cristina treasured her sleep and she got a bit grumpy if anyone, even him, got in the way of her recuperation time away from the stresses of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Ever the considerate boyfriend, Owen contented himself with spooning his body against hers. He nuzzled her soft, dark curls as they cascaded over the pillow, and rested his face in the hollow of her neck. His forearm wrapped around her slender waist, anchoring his hold on her.

Cristina's body instinctively adjusted itself to mould to the familiar contours of Owen's muscular form; her arm came to rest on top of his, her hand loosely clutching the hand he had placed on the smooth skin of her stomach under her shirt. With a deep sigh of contentment, her body entered a state of complete and utter relaxation and, within seconds, Owen knew she had fallen deeply asleep.

Smiling softly to himself, he snuggled against her as if he couldn't get close enough. Hugging her body more firmly to his, Owen soon nodded off to the myriad of sweet and forbidden thoughts of Cristina that rushed through his mind.

* * *

When wakefulness finally reared its annoying head, Cristina refused to open her eyes. She felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort, a feeling she wasn't in a hurry to leave just yet. It was nice to wake up and feel safe in the circle of Owen's arms, something the both of them didn't think would ever happen after the events of that fateful night months ago. They had come a long way since then.

Smoothing her palm back and forth over his hair-roughened arm, she finally deigned to open her eyes, slowly. She was a little startled to find his bright, blue gaze fixed intently upon her face, studying, searching; but for what, she was not quite certain.

"Hey," she mumbled, voice still a little thick with sleep, "You know, it's kind of weird waking up to someone watching you."

"It is?" he answered distractedly, his eyes still fixed on her face. She noticed that his pupils were dilated.

"Well, yeah," her voice sounded a little too high-pitched for her liking; Owen was making her feel flustered with his unwavering stare, "It's kinda freaking me out actually."

Even with this admission, he didn't relent. Cristina's determination faltered, and she found herself lowering her lashes, shying away from the scrutiny of his watchful eyes. He had that kind of effect on her, and she wasn't sure whether she loved it or loathed it sometimes.

Owen lifted a hand to stroke across her flushed cheek, his hand cupping her jaw and tilting her face up so she was looking into the startling blue of his eyes again.

"You're beautiful."

She didn't know what to say. His words had robbed her of all speech, just like they did on the day she found him waiting on her door step. The truth was, she was not a modest person - she just wasn't. But hearing Owen say she was beautiful so candidly, so devoid of all the overbearing clichés; well, it kind of took her breath away.

He shifted his weight so that she was lying flat on her back looking up at him. She immediately noticed that he was shirtless, and her gaze turned to admire the muscular planes of his bare chest and shoulders. Long, blonde lashes shielded his eyes as they began to roam, settling on the full pout of her lips. Leaning down, he gave her a soft, tentative kiss. A hand came up to cup her face as his lips kissed a trail across her cheek. Owen rained a tumult of butterfly kisses across her brow, down the bridge of her nose, along the outline of her jaw, until his lips met hers again.

There was nothing tentative about his next kiss. Her lips parted under his as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, boldly exploring the sensual hollows within. He felt her tongue delicately stroke against his, heard her moan into his mouth as she felt the hardness of his body meld with hers in a crushing embrace.

Then the phone rang.

With a groan of frustration that vibrated in his chest, Owen reluctantly pulled away from Cristina and looked at her, hopefully. Biting at her lip as if she was torn about what she should do, she finally declared, "I should probably get that."

Sighing in defeat, Owen leaned back to sit on the bed and silently gestured for her to go ahead, shaking his head while chuckling softly to himself at the absurdity of it all. It seemed like there was always someone who knew exactly when to ruin a particularly good moment between them; the kind of moment where he felt like he needed to take a cold shower afterwards. He watched helplessly as Cristina reached over to the night stand for the phone.

"You do know you just interrupted me in the middle of something very...important, right?" was Cristina's greeting to the person on the other side of the phone as she settled back against the pillows. She smiled softly at Owen and ran a hand through his tousled, red hair.

He knew it was Meredith. Who else would Cristina answer a call from at this time in the morning? Giving her a lopsided smile, he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm before jumping out of bed and heading for the shower. It would have to be a cold one after all.

* * *

As she walked down the halls of Seattle Grace, her hands busily scraping her hair up into a loose bun, Cristina spied Derek. There was a knowing smile on his face as he greeted her, "Morning Cristina, I heard you and Hunt were keeping busy when Meredith called."

"Tell your wife I'm going to kill her as soon as I'm done with rounds," she retorted, feeling a flush creeping to her cheeks.

"You can tell her yourself," he inclined his head, chuckling as he walked off to do his chiefly duties. Meredith was walking towards her from the other direction.

"Hey-"she began.

"Mer! I know you're married and stuff, but Derek so doesn't need to know-"

"I know, I know, it just slipped out-"

"Just slipped out? How does talking about my, uh, sex life just slip out...to Derek?!" Cristina's eyes widened in indignation as her brows rose in question.

Meredith gave her a rueful smile and shrugged. She couldn't stay mad at her twisted half; she wasn't mad anyway, just a tad embarrassed. Cristina rolled her eyes, her sigh one of resignation.

"Ugh, whatever. Could we not share everything with the husband next time, please?"

Seeing the earnest expression on her best friend's face, Meredith had to giggle, "Okay, I promise."

Looping her arm through Cristina's, they both headed off to their respective services.

Unnoticed, Owen had watched their exchange from a distance. He still felt a little unsatisfied from the morning's interruption. Signing off on the chart in his hands and handing it to the nurse behind the desk, he headed to the pit where he hoped the multiple MVC that was coming in would help take his mind off things.

* * *

"Guess what? Bailey let me do the colostomy on her colon cancer patient today," Meredith boasted, as she and Cristina sat at the cafeteria picking at their lunches.

"Are you serious?" Cristina paused, fork hovering midway to her mouth, "I think I hate you right now." She crunched miserably on her salad.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"And that's why you're all grumpy and mean-faced?" Meredith was unconvinced.

Cristina gave her a sidelong glance, her lips puckering into a grimace. "It's been a slow day. Everyone's hearts were behaving."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Where's Alex? I haven't seen him all day," Cristina hastily tried to change the subject so she wouldn't have to dwell on her lack of surgeries.

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lexie much today either."

Her eyes looked knowingly at Meredith's as she replied with a brief, "Huh."

"Cristina."

She turned at the sound of his voice. He stood behind her, hands on his hips, with a stern expression on his face. What had she done now?

"Could I talk to you," he raised a brow as his eyes darted to Meredith's curious expression, before turning back to Cristina, "Alone?"

The twisted sisters exchanged covert glances before Cristina said, "I'm pretty much done here anyway."

As she got up to follow Owen, who had already started walking towards the cafeteria entrance, she threw a questioning look at Meredith who could only shrug helplessly in reply. She broke into a light jog to catch up to her lover.

"What is it? Owen, what's wrong?" she put a hand on his arm and he looked down at it for a few seconds before switching his gaze to her face. She was a little taken aback by the stormy look in his eyes.

Looking around them, Owen put a possessive hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the closest on call room. "Not here. In there," he gestured with his head as he opened the door.

Unsure of what was going on, she gave him a mystified look, "O-kay." And doing as she was instructed, she walked into the room.

Glancing quickly from side to side, Owen entered the room after her.

A moment later, there was the barely discernible sound of a lock turning.


End file.
